The Mystery of a Boy Named Morgan
by HS777
Summary: This story is about Morgan: how he exists and lost his memories.


NOTE: This fanfic is based on my memory of the story, my game play, research, imagination and theory about Fire Emblem: Awakening. I did my best to make this fic readable. Writing and editing is hard. I made this because some of the great stories I read have pairings I disagree with, and I always wonder about Morgan's origin.

I do hope you have fun reading my first fic (and probably last).

Fire Emblem: Awakening and other Fire Emblem merchandise are owned by Intelligent Games and Nintendo. Please support the official release.

* * *

The events of the future, before Lucina and the other children travel back to the past:

* * *

Robin, queen of Ylisse and wife to the Exalt, Chrom, is having conflicted thoughts. If it wasn't for the politics concerning Ylisse, and then the wrong timing of this war in the western country, she might have told her husband what she suspects.

She is with child.

Yes. Robin truly believes that she is carrying a little prince or princess in her womb. She can't help imagine what her child would look like. Will he or she have her white hair or Chrom's royal blue? Will he or she have the Mark of the Exalt, just like what is seen in Chrom's right arm, and the left eye of her little Lucina…

Ah, Lucina, her daughter. Such a talented young girl of age four: able to learn how to wield a sword, just like her father. Thinking about her, Robin couldn't help but feel proud of her. At the same time, feel sad when she knelt in front of Lucina, whose eyes were filled with worry, and told her that mother and father have to leave and travel to stop bad guys from harming people.

Ylisse has offered their help to liberate the western country from Walhart the Conqueror, and help they shall have. Oh, how much she wanted to tell her beloved Chrom about her pregnancy, but she can't just add another worry to her husband. So she has to keep her pregnancy a secret.

Walking throughout the camp, she can't help to notice her married friends, who also have children.

There is Lissa, Chrom's younger sister, and Frederick the ever faithful servant and friend; who have an energetic boy Owain. The boy can't help but idolize his parents, often calling them his heroes.

Sumia and Gaius, who sided with them during the assassination of the previous Exalt, the elder sister of Chrom and Lissa; have a bubbly daughter named Cynthia who is, unfortunately, clumsy like her mother.

Maribelle and Ricken have a, to Maribelle's distress, a 'gutter-talking' son named Brady (probably taken from her when she tried to 'blend in' with the masses). The boy also happened to have a scar on his left eye due to a violin practice accident.

Miriel and Vaike have their studious son (and will grow up to be like his mother, to Vaike's chagrin) named Laurent.

Sully and Kellem have a daughter named Kjelle, who wants to be a knight just like her idol, her mother.

Cordelia and Stahl have a beautiful daughter named Severa (although Robin can't help to notice that she tends to be harsh at her mother and manipulative at her father).

There is also the taguel Panne, with her husband Henry the dark mage. It is by Henry's information that Panne tried to warn Ylisse of the assassination of Emmeryn. Then the two are united during the war against Gangrel after the assassination, and now reside in Ylisse. They have a son named Yarne, who is more taguel than human.

Olivia and Lon'qu, both hailed from Regna Ferox, has a son named Inigo. (Robin can't imagine how the awfully, shy dancer, and gynephobe swordsman ever happen to have a son).

Nowi and Gregor have a daughter, who happens to be a dragonkin like the mother, named Nah (Robin still wonders why the parents named their daughter like a vulgar word).

Tharja, the Plegian dark mage who switched sides; and Libra, the last of the war monks who fought with Chrom against Plegia, have a daughter named Noire, who happens to have a split personality (it is due to, if it is to believe what the exasperate Libra told Robin about, the curses that Tharja put on their daughter.).

Then finally, the couple who came to the Exalt and needs assistance to liberate their home; a new friend named Cherche; with her husband, an old ally and landlord named Virion. They brought their silent, yet bright eyed son named Gerome with them, and left him in the palace.

Thinking about children, Robin realized that all of them have to leave their children behind to fight in this war. And as a parent, she can imagine their worry of their own child. So she vowed that they will win this war and be united with their children. And when the right time comes, she can tell Chrom…

* * *

In this journey, they found a new ally named Say'ri. And they also lost the West-Khan of Regna Ferox, Basilio, a valuable friend and ally, during his confrontation with Walhart. So Chrom and allies brought justice by defeating Walhart.

And in that battle, they learned that Plegia is responsible of Walhart's desire to unite the whole world: to stop the resurrection of the Fell Dragon, Grima. By this new knowledge, the allies travelled and confront the new leader of Plegia, Validar.

A battle between good and evil happened in Plegia. Validar surrounds himself with a force field along with Chrom and Robin, and successfully isolated both from their allies. He then told the couple of Robin's true identity and her purpose: to become the vessel for the resurrection of Grima.

Chrom and Robin fought Validar with all their might. Validar unleashes his magic, knocking back Chrom. As Chrom recovers, Validar sent another wave of magic, which Robin counters with her own magic. This interference earned her a glare from Validar. As Chrom recovers, the couple attacks Validar.

Validar is finally defeated. He falls down as he began to fade. Chrom looked at Robin and about to say something, when Validar sends a ball of dark magic at Chrom. Robin pushes Chrom away, receiving the blow herself and falls down.

Chrom rushes towards her. "You all right?" he asked. Chrom helps Robin to sit up. "That's the end of him." He continues while both of them watched Validar fade to smoke. "Thanks to you, we carried the day. You can rest easy now."

Then Robin feels something strange happening to her, like a strong wind and electricity gushing through her system, seeming to blur her hearing, and vision with red haze. She could still hear Chrom speak like 'At long last', then his words are intangible.

Robin could see Chrom's worry when he noticed what is wrong with her. But suddenly his reaction changed. From worry to surprise, when a sound like being stabbed is heard in the background.

As Robin's vision cleared, Chrom backs away from her, a shaft of electric magic passed through his stomach. Then Robin feels power coursing through her right hand. She looked at it, and begins to shake when she realized what she has done.

"This is… This is… not your…fault…" Chrom said. "Promise me… You'll escape from this place… Please, go…" then drops dead to the ground.

Within Robin, she could hear a sinister laugh. Validar has successfully transfered Grima's soul into the chosen vessel.

* * *

Robin killed her beloved husband, Chrom. Her trustful and noble Chrom, slayed by her own hand. She then fought Grima with the battle of wills.

As she continues the inner struggle, the force field is gone. Robin could see her allies, her friends, fighting against the followers of Grima and struggling to survive. Some of them looked at where she and Chrom are. News of Chrom's death will circulate soon.

'_Still fighting are you?_' said Grima inside her head. '_Resist me and I will kill the child you carry!_'

This made Robin stop. '_No! You wouldn't dare!_' she thought.

Grima laughed. '_Oh, I dare. WE ARE ONE. I could abort the child by the use of YOUR power.'_ Grima stressed the words 'we are one' and 'your' to an effect that Robin begins to tremble._ 'Tis sad that it is a son you carry. A little prince and a reminder of your husband will be gone…forever._' Grima could feel Robin crying, and this made him happy, knowing that he has the upper hand. '_What shall it be? Resist and lose the child, or submit and see your son grow?_'

Chrom's death and the threat to her unborn son forced Robin's hand. '_I submit._' Robin thought. '_But I have one final request._'

Robin could feel Grima smiling within. '_And what is that?_'

'_Let my friends leave Plegia now… I beg you._'

'_Very well. To have you submission, I grant you your request._'

Robin took the Falchion and Fire Emblem from Chrom. Robin could feel Grima laughing, taunting her of her futile attempt in stopping him. Then she ran to where the allies are fighting against the Grimleal. She spots Lissa, Frederick not very far away. She made her way to her and shoved the sword to the hands of a startled Lissa.

"Robin!" said Lissa, shocked to say more. Seeing the sword, Fire Emblem and Robin's crying face, Lissa could not help but ask even if she knows the answer. "W-where's Chrom?"

"Gone." said Robin. She will not allow the people she cared to die today. "The battle is lost! Go! I'll stop them." Seeing Lissa is not moving, still in shock, begged. "Please Lissa. Just go. For me. Retreat. Go, now."

Lissa, awaken from the trance, followed Robin's orders and went to Frederick. Robin could see the disbelief in Frederick's face, especially when he looked at where Chrom's dead body lies.

Robin could see the command from Frederick that all allies must retreat. She could see Lissa carrying the Falchion and Fire Emblem, while trying to look back at her. She could see the disbeliefs and their retreating backs while continuing to fight. And here she stands in the middle of the battle, crying and hearing Grima's laugh inside her head.

* * *

Grima allowed Robin's allies to flee. Yet Grima commanded the Risen to hunt them down, to Robin's disbelief. Reminded of Grima's threat, Robin has no choice but to submit.

Robin's condition delays Grima's resurrection. But that is all right to Grima; holding her unborn son as hostage keeps his vessel from gaining control of her body; and the Grimleal and Risen in his command. A little harassment on Ylisse and other nations wouldn't hurt, before showing them real fear when he is united with his true form, hm?

Robin's consciousness is allowed to surface when she interacts with her son, Morgan. The day he was born, she gave him all her love. She can't help but look at his royal blue hair and bright eyes, and remember her husband and daughter. No matter how much she worry about the child she left behind, she keeps on telling herself that Lucina is safe, and Lissa is there to watch over her.

When Morgan was very young, she and taught him basic things, just like how a good mother wants to raise her child. She showed him a cameo of her beloved Chrom and Lucina, which she wears near her heart. She tells him what a good father Chrom is, how kind when he smiles, and how gentle when he speaks. She allowed Morgan to focus on the image she said, and let him imagine when Chrom speaks Morgan's name. Her son is such an enthusiastic boy, striving to please her with his studies and accomplishments. And she is so proud of him, her heart filled with love and pride, knowing he'll be a great tactician. Probably surpass her, too. Bonding with her son, Morgan, is one of her happiest moments in these dark times.

But there are times that she is sad when Grima would taunt her about the Risen harassing Yllise. Grima would say that people died and maybe one of her friends were one of them or not, which would keep Robin worried. Then, whenever she tried to rebel, Grima would remind her of his threats and Chrom's death. She's been bullied until she submitted to Grima's will again.

Her greatest sadness is when the servants of Grima teach her son their ways. Every time Robin tries to tell her son how wrong and evil their ways, Grima would take control of Robin's body and stop her. Robin's consciousness is grieving whenever she sees her son idolizes her. Not only as a brilliant tactician, but a vessel of the powerful Grima.

And for fourteen years, she watched her son completely brainwashed and devoted to Grima. She failed to raise her son to be like Chrom. Her failure, helplessness and despair made her weak, giving Grima the opportunity to overcome Robin's consciousness.

With Robin's willpower weak, Grima's resurrection is at hand. And the first place he will destroy first, while Robin watches, is Ylisse.

* * *

Lucina stands her ground as she comes face to face with the resurrected Fell Dragon, Grima. She would be dead if it wasn't for the wyvern knight Gerome's timely rescue.

"Gerome!" said the aghast Lucina while Gerome continues to avoid any enemy. "You're back! Where is Severa and Laurent? Have the others arrived?"

"All of them are at Mount Prism. We have retrieved all the Gem stones." He then looked at Lucina. "All that is needed is the Fire Emblem and you to call Naga." Then continued to look forward.

"But the people—"

"The battle here is lost, Lucina!" spoke Gerome harshly, then he relented. "I know you want to protect them, but can you face that dragon with only your strength? The best option is to flee and summon Naga. You understand my point, do you Lucina?"

Lucina paused before replying yes. "I understand. To save our future, we need Naga's help." As they were leaving Ylisse, Lucina looked back. Seeing Grima and Ylisse in flames, Lucina vows to save their future from further destruction.

* * *

While Grima continued his conquest of Ylisse, the children reunites in Mt. Prism. Lucina and Gerome have the Fire Emblem; Laurent and Severa the Vert gem; Cynthia, Noire, Kjelle and Nah have the Argent and Sable gems; and Owain, Brady, Inigo and Yarne have the Azure and Gules gems. The gems are placed in the sockets of the Fire Emblem. Accomplishing that, the summoning is next.

Lucina raised the Fire Emblem and summoned Naga. Naga heeds Lucina's call and appears in the children's presence. As Lucina told Naga of their plight, Naga said that she could only put Grima to sleep. However, she can send them back to the past and prevent Grima's resurrection. Although she warns the children that she could not control time. There will be instances that one of them may arrive on the designated time earlier or late. This announcement did not faze the children, rather it gave them hope. Hope for a better future and seeing their parents again.

By Naga's instructions, they went to the Outer Realms to travel back in time.

Upon learning the plot of the children, the Fell Dragon, Grima, hunts them down, along with his followers and Morgan in tow.

* * *

The portal to the past has opened. Lucina, now disguised as Marth, and the other children prepared themselves to enter the portal when the Risen appears. Surely, Grima is following behind.

"Go now, Children of Hope. Before I close the portal." said Naga. So the children hurried to enter the portal. Some were able to enter first, while the others were delayed by the Risen. As the children successfully entered the portal, Naga begins to close the portal.

As Grima sees what Naga intends to do, he commanded his troops to enter the portal. Then he swoops down and attempts to follow the children. However, he is stopped midway in fully entering the portal by an invisible force.

'_Insolent fool! You dare to stop me now?_' Grima addressed the now reawakened Robin. '_You cannot stop me! Changing the past will not prevent my resurrection!_' then Grima forced his way to enter the now closing portal, while Robin's will continues to defy him.

Morgan could see Grima struggling to enter the portal, therefore he came forward, thinking what he can do to assist his lord.

The pull of the closing portal is too much. As Grim and Morgan were forcefully sucked inside the portal, Morgan managed to see Grima transforming, from Fell Dragon to vessel, and what seems to be a spirit separating from his mother's body.

'_Morgan…_'

"M-M-Mother…" was all Morgan managed to say before falling into the black void.

* * *

Morgan slowly wakes up and having a headache. As he picks himself up, he looked at his surroundings. He was lying on a grassy field. Then the clouds were getting dark. He seeks shelter in the ruins he spied.

Inside the ruins, he realizes three things: "Wh-Where am I? How'd I end up here?", and the worst part, he can't remember anything of what happened to him! Wait, shouldn't he be with his mother? Yes, he and Mother were together. Where is Mother anyway?

Even in his confused state, he stayed alert when he heard noises in the halls. "Footsteps! … Probably not friendly. And likely more down those stairs… Think, Morgan, think! How would Mom handle this?" He decided to stay put and prepare for combat.

Time seems to slow down when Morgan awaits in his spot. He hears a battle happening, but couldn't see where it is being held.

Then just around the corner, someone came to him. The person has blue hair and has this noble bearing in him.

"Mmm… Who are you?" asked Morgan.

"I would ask you the same. More importantly, why are you here? This is hardly a safe place to be wandering alone." Said the blue-haired stranger.

"I… I don't know, frankly. I woke up… sprawled in a field. I can't recall anything about before that." Replied Morgan.

"This sounds familiar." Was all the stranger comment.

Then another person appeared from where the stranger came from. This time, it's a young woman with white hair and two ponytails tied at the side of her head. Seeing her, Morgan beamed.

"Chrom!" she addressed the blue-haired man. "I was so worried when you went away all by yourself!" She spots the boy whom Chrom is talking with. "You… don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?" said the white-haired young woman.

"There you are, Mother!" said relieved and happy Morgan. "I was beginning to think we got separated."

The woman and her blue-haired companion named Chrom, were pole-axed. "…I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now…" Morgan said, not noticing the couple's reaction. "Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least."

"Mother!?" said the shocked Chrom. "Then you're our… You're my…" he seems to be at loss of words.

"Wait. Let's go back to the 'Mother' thing. Did you travel back in time with Lucina?" asked Robin.

"Huh? Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?" He noticed Robin's stunned expression and not Chrom's. "Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Morgan! Your son? Love of your life and strapping lad and all that?" Still seeing Robin's stunned expression, he continued talking. "Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed. Hmm, but which way is home? Is it—Ngh! M-my head!"

Robin snaps out from her stunned state. "Easy—don't try to force it!"

"Morgan," said the blue-haired stranger, also snapping from his stunned state. "Stay calm and listen to me. My name is Chrom. Which means you're likely my son who came here from the future."

Morgan just looked at Chrom like he has grown an extra head. The he reacted "Are you out of your mind? That's not even possible! And what do you mean 'you're likely my son who came from the future'?"

"Robin is my wife." answered Chrom.

Morgan seems not to believe Chrom, yet he wonders though "The future?! Is…is that why I have no memory? But wait, I remember my mother. So why don't I remember you?"

"I don't know." replied Chrom.

"Still, it's not even possible. Me… from the future."

"Actually, it is." said Robin. "Think about it. You said I looked younger, but look again. Closely. Do I look like I'm of age where I could have a child as old as you? At this point in time, OUR time, you still haven't been born."

"Y-you do look younger, but…"

"It's hard, I know. And you don't have to believe me right this minute. But you must come with me. It's dangerous alone, especially if your memory is gone. I was in the same position once, you know. If Chrom hadn't found me lying in that field, who knows what would've happened to me. "

"Wait, you woke up in the middle of a field, too? Hah! Like mother, like son, huh? Oh, that's too funny!" said a happy Morgan.

"…Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook." said Robin with a smile.

"I suppose it's a blessing you at least remember your mother." said Chrom. "Maybe something will come back once you met Lucina. Until then, you'd best come with us… And stay close. I don't want you hurt."

"All right. Thank you." said Morgan. "And don't worry—I can defend myself. You just lead the way."

* * *

"That's… a lot to take in." said Morgan after the battle.

"It's everything we know about the situation at this point." said Robin. The two of them separate themselves from the group, but not out of sight, to talk.

"The future I came from is in ruins… You're sure about that?" asked Morgan.

"One possible future is in ruins, yes. But you may hail from another path. We're fighting now to ensure that no one's future is lost. Unfortunately, if you join us, it'll mean more fighting for you, too. "

"I understand… I'm sorry, but even after hearing all that, I still don't remember anything but you."

Robin gave him a gentle smile. "Don't apologize. We'll put your memory back bit by bit if we have to. Besides, if you start apologizing, I'll have to as well. My past is still full of holes, but I'm getting along. And you will too."

Hearing this made Morgan happy. "As long as you're with me, the rest will work itself out. Now, come on. We've got a future that needs saving!"

"Hah! You really do take after me." Both of them laughed.

"You know, now that you mention it… There is one other thing I remember." said Morgan.

This piqued Robin's interest. "What's that?"

With sparkling eyes, Morgan answered. "I've always strived to become a great tactician like you. And even though this war is terrible, at least now I can learn from you firsthand."

Robin smiled. "Well, you're nothing if not optimistic… Wherever or whenever you came from, I'm glad you made it here, Morgan."

"Me, too!" said the enthusiastic Morgan.

As mother and son talked, father and daughter were also talking concerning Morgan.

"You mean to tell me that you're an only child, Lucina?" asked Chrom while watching his wife and 'son'.

"Yes, Father." Lucina answered. She, too, is looking at Morgan and her mother. "When you mentioned that I have a brother, I admit, I'm surprised. Although, I'm amazed that he has no memory of his past but remembers Mother."

"Well, your mother did mention to me that Morgan probably came from another alternate future." Then Chrom faced Lucina with a smile. "This will be a good opportunity to bond with him as a family. You better tell the other children about Morgan's circumstance, I don't want him getting nervous and start having headaches."

"Don't worry, Father. I'm sure they will treat him kindly." said Lucina.

The father and daughter turned to face the approaching mother and son. Together, they walked to join the others as a family.


End file.
